<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship in the Sleigh by anywhozits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826106">Worship in the Sleigh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywhozits/pseuds/anywhozits'>anywhozits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kristanna Smut Week 2020 (Disney), Praise Kink, Smut, canonverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywhozits/pseuds/anywhozits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff plans a fun surprise to celebrate Anna's coronation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worship in the Sleigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on tumblr for Kristanna Smut Week 2020 prompt "worship at the altar" ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret to Kristoff that Anna loved a good sleigh ride. Perhaps it had something to do with the burning pride she felt at gifting this beautifully carved sled to her now-fiancee over three years ago. Or maybe because it harkened back to how they first met… how <em>grateful</em> Anna was that somehow she ended up in Oaken’s shop at the most serendipitous time. </p><p> </p><p>Either way, Anna knew there was a reason she so frequently demanded to be pleased in the back of his sled. In the front of his sled. All over his sled, really. She wasn’t picky. Even if she sometimes came out of it with splinters on her back or her knees. </p><p> </p><p>It only felt natural that Anna’s doting fiancee took this small fact into account when he surprised her with a little post-coronation celebration.</p><p> </p><p>Kristoff and Anna, skin prickling from both the frigid air and their mutual arousal, were naked, Anna pinned on her stomach to the wooden slats of the bed of his sleigh, Kristoff stroking his calloused hands all over Anna’s soft skin. He hovered over her, rubbing strong hands into the knots of her back, relieving tension with each stroke. </p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed contentedly, her eyes closing momentarily in euphoric relaxation. He had probably spent a good hour already warming her up, playing with her hair, scratching her head… rubbing her neck… and now massaging her back. He planned to take every last bit of his sweet queen into his hands and his mouth, showing her exactly how much she meant to him. How perfect she was… how absolutely <em>majestic </em>her body was. He wanted her to know that her body was <em>his</em> temple. She was his religion. She was his world.</p><p> </p><p>“Flip over,” he ordered, Anna’s eyes shot open, and she quickly followed his command by rolling over to her back. </p><p> </p><p>He knelt by her feet, hands now concentrated on her soles, caressing each foot like it meant everything to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this feel good, my queen?” He purred. Anna choked out a moan, enough for Kristoff to know he had his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss them? Can I kiss your <em>perfect feet</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Anna nodded her head enthusiastically, wetting her lips with her tongue in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her, then, on both feet, massaging his thumbs deeper into the arches. Anna let out a loud, unrestrained moan of pleasure that made his cock pulsate. He felt an ache for her, but tried to keep himself at bay. This was <em>her </em>celebration. It wasn’t his time.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he brought his hands up her body, still brushing his hands gently on her skin, noting each freckle, kissing each freckle. He kneaded his knuckles into her thighs and she arched her back, not quite realizing how much tension she needed released from an area so often overlooked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my good girl,” he encouraged, working his knuckles into each and every knot. “You like this, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kris--I <em>love </em>it,” she rasped, letting out a pleasured sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her feet again, playing at his submission. “Your majesty, I need you to know that I am completely and fully <em>devoted</em> to you. I am nothing but your subject, you are my queen. You are my everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna took in a breath. Her heart soaring. This man… <em>he </em>was <em>her </em>everything, too. </p><p> </p><p>His hands roamed toward her center, still moving slowly, caressing gently. He took the time to kiss each and every millimeter of her body. His lips trailed kisses up and down her inner thighs, his hands roamed over her belly. “I love how soft your skin is,” he breathed. His lips brushed her pelvis and Anna shuddered around him, bucking her hips at him, encouraging him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t quite ready for that. He had so much more of her body left to worship.</p><p> </p><p>“Kristoff…” she whimpered, almost begging, almost pleading for him to zero in on her center.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, my sweet love, just relax. I’ll get there. I promise.” His mouth planted kisses on her stomach and then her chest. For now, he ignored her breasts, bringing his lips to gently brush her collarbones, and then to her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth, hoping to leave a mark. </p><p> </p><p>He nuzzled his face into her neck, burying himself in her skin, and Anna felt fresh goosebumps popping up all over her body, taking her arms and wrapping them around Kristoff’s wide torso, pulling him even closer to her. He felt her nipples hardening against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he took her face in his hands, lost in her brilliant blue eyes. She smiled at him, unable to look away, too much love and devotion boiling within her own soul. Their connection felt deep, holistic. Unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>Kristoff ran a finger along her cheek, tracing her lips and her nose and then resting on her cheeks. “Your eyes glow brighter than a sapphire.” </p><p> </p><p>Anna took in another breath. His compliments meant more to her than she could properly describe. Burning pressure built in her core with every praise he uttered. </p><p> </p><p>Before Anna could properly react, Kristoff’s lips were on hers. He sucked on her bottom lip and then pushed his tongue into her mouth, rolling it over hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Kris…” She had waited more than an hour for this. For him to finally run his mouth over somewhere maybe a little less pure.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her a bit rougher now, nipping at the skin of her neck and sucking along the length of her collarbones. Anna started quivering as he got closer to her breasts and lost herself in a loud gasp when he curled his mouth around her nipple, massaging the other in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her, mouth still somewhat latched to her breast as he spoke. “Have I ever told you how smooth and wonderful your breasts are? I love how they can feel so soft and also… so full in my hands.” </p><p> </p><p>Anna arched her back as he sucked harder.</p><p> </p><p>Kristoff sat up at attention and licked his lips before he rasped, “I can’t wait to taste you.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt close already. From little more than his words. Her heat throbbed with pressure, with pleasure, with <em>desire</em> for her mountain main.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled into her folds, parting her lips and flicking his tongue on her clit. He played with her, lapping and sucking and sometimes lightly biting, increasing his intensity whenever Anna rolled her hips into him. Two and then three thick fingers found their way inside of her, instantly coated in her wetness. His tongue circled her clit, fingers jamming in and out of her heat until she shook around him, digging her fingernails into the wood panels. She cried out his name not once but twice. Desperate for him. Close, but not quite there.</p><p> </p><p>Kristoff sat up abruptly with swollen, red lips, catching her eyes before taking his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean of her juices. “Goddammit, Anna, you taste so good.”</p><p> </p><p>This just about sent Anna into the abyss. She panted heavily, his name falling breathlessly from her mouth yet again. </p><p> </p><p>He brought his face back to her folds, diving his tongue into her clit, pushing his fingers back into her tight walls. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, Kristoff. <em>Yes. </em>Please, don’t stop…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being so good, my queen. Keep being good for me.” Swirling his tongue around her, Kristoff curled his fingers ever so slightly, hitting her in a place that made her start to tremble.</p><p> </p><p>She shivered, moaning, crying out for him to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>One more flick of his tongue and his queen collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>She completely melted around him, going entirely limp. Feeling weightless, relaxed. Ethereal, even. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it would appear that after this little celebration, Anna now officially loved this sleigh a <em>whole lot more</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>